Skyrim : Left for dead
by Ashenarsenic
Summary: Elios was coming back to Whiterun, passing through Riverwood after a trip to the Bleak Falls Barrow, his path crossed the one of Luane, a wood elf. He is not the DB.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, though I have been on this site for quite some time, enjoying the beautiful stories which could already be found here**_

_**English is not my native language**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the elder scroll series, only my Oc**_

_**Elios is not and won't be the Dragonborn**_

* * *

_**Skyrim:Left for dead**_

"Owwww my head !" Elios couldn't stop himself from grunting because of the pain, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning. Breathing hard, he tried to move his left arm, only for pain to go through his nerves. Waiting a few minutes for the pain to dissipate, he used hes right hand to touch his temple.

' Is that blood on my hand ?', his fingers were coated in red liquid, slowly dripping on the floor.

"Aaaaaand shit!", Elios looked around him, trying to find something to help, but nothing was in view.

Resigning himself, he decided to use his vast knowledge in magic to cast a healing spell, he told himself long ago that he would no longer use magic, but did he really had a choice ?

Mere seconds were necessary for his wound to close, once he was done, he righted himself with the help of the rock he was against and sighed.

It began when he encountered that beautiful elf at the Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead, her cream colored skin alongside her green eyes and dark hair gave her an exotic aura which charmed Elios. Artiel was her name, she was asking the owner if he knowed anyone who went in direction of Whiterun, the same he was going didn't hesitated long before getting up from his seat and making his way toward her, she eyed him curiously before he told her he was going the same way as her, and that they could travel together if she wanted.

They leaved the inn early the next morning, still a bit drunk from the day beforebut not before wishing a good day to Mralki, the owner. The travel went well until Artiel stopped then kneeled like she wanted to take something off the ground, but not before asking him if he could take her pack for just a moment, which he did. He wondered why she took her time, until he felt something was wrong, really wrong, she was bent down and was not moving, then she quickly raised her head and had a devious smile on her face, he didn't had time to drop the bag before he felt something hit his head, knocking him out.

Elios reflected on it for quite some time and found only one explanation to what happened, she must have been with bandits, and they robbed him of every thing he had beside his clothes, miner's clothes and boots, he didn't even had one septim on him. But why hadn't they killed him ? He guessed they probably thinked he was dead, it's the only reason he could find of why he was alive.

Having nothing else to do, he decided to continue his journey to Whiterun, hopefully without bad encounter.

It had been a long time since Elios used his magic, he was quite a powerfull mage when he was still in the college of Winterhold, good in every school but a master at destruction, even Tolfdir and Mirabelle asked him about destruction sometimes, he was at the same level of mastery as Faralda.

He was part of the college until an accident, resulting with the death of his rival and friend Seren, they were experimenting on a powerful destruction spell which backfired and killed Seren. The archmage had already forbidden them from continuing that experiment, having no other choice after that death, he banished him.

Elios then told himself that he would no longer use magic and departed to Windhelm, where he encountered and befriended Jarl Ulfric but refuses to join the stormcloak. He stayed enough time in Windhelm to learn how to use a greatsword and others heavy weapon, doing some job like exterminating bandits, they were not really strong, which allowed him to pratice with his steel greatsword and orc bow, even if he was used to wear only a mage robe, he still bought himself a steel armor, for better protection.

Months later, he decided to leave Windhelm and travel around skyrim, he visited a few crypt and understood why they weren't really liked, Draugr have that effect on people.

While traveling to Riften, he encountered a dunmer named Karliah, whom he befriended and managed to convince to teach him a bit about thievery, like how to pickpocket, lockpicking, sneaking and archery, by the time she finished, and told him, he was as good as an apprentice thief and he would be better with a light armor instead of his heavy one.

He just came back from the request of a friend in Rorikstead and stopped at the inn to drink some mead before he joined Artiel.

'Musn't have been knocked out long.' Was the thought of Elios upon seeing the wall of Whiterun, it took him little less than a day to get to the city, and few minutes to get to the gate, without any problem he entered in Whiterun.

'Better see if I can get new armors and weapons', Elios began to walk toward the first building at the right of the gate, where an imperial woman could be seen working at a forge. " Hey Adrianne !" the woman raised her head toward the voice and recognized it's owner. "Hey yourself Elios !" She looked him approach and raised an eyebrow seeing how he was dressed, but couldn't stop herself from wondering why he wasn't wearing his armor. "You're not wearing your armor ?" He sighed "I got attacked and left for dead on the road this morning" "seriously ?" "Okay, I was a bit drunk from the day before and didn't realized it was a trap" "a bit drunk is not enough to make you lower your guard, what was the bait ?" "... a beautiful elf who wanted to go to whiterun ?" She stared at him, opened her mouth and closed it several time before finding something to reply "let me guess, you thinked I would give or lent you armors and weapons ?" he nodded and she continued "Okay but on one condition, I am out of materials for the imperials command, if you can find enough weapon or armors, I could melt them to obtain the necessary materials, if you don't know where to go, try Bleak Falls Barrow close to Riverwood" She handed him a steel armor, a purse of gold and let him chose which weapon he wanted, he didn't hesitated and took a steel broadsword alongside a steel dagger.

He wished her goodbye and went to buy the others necessity for such a journey, like food, drink and better clothes for mountain. Once he was ready, he leaved Whiterun and began his journey toward the Nordic ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Skyrim:Left for dead**_

The journey to Riverwood took him the entire night, he arrived when the sun was waking up, walking day and night began to take it's toll on him, forcing him to make a bee-line toward the inn, he went to the counter and took a chamber for the day, too tired to continue.  
Elios didn't woke up until the night, which he learned, was prefered by thief for the cover it offered, cover he would use to approach the Bleak Falls Barrow. He didn't encountered any problem until he saw a tower not far away, guarded by a bandit leaning against a tree, unfortunatly he didn't take a bow before leaving Warmaiden's.  
He climbed some rocks to stay out of view while he was progressing toward the man, who seemed to be dozing off, when he was close enough, Elios slowly unsheated his dagger before slitting the man's throat with his right hand, while the left covered the mouth of his victim.  
He slowly lowered the body before searching it for any valuable, once it was done, he advanced toward the tower, wary of others enemy. He encountered a second bandit just after the door, this one was inclined toward a stone table, back presented to Elios, who immediatly dispatched him the same way as the previous one before taking everything of interest on the table.  
He went up the stairs, only to find a path going up and around the tower, another door could be seen, beyond that one was another room but without roof. A third bandit was on the second floor, staring at the stairs, Elios didn't took any risk and used the bow he found on the second bandit to get ride of the man before going up and searching his body.  
He looked around him and spotted a chest situated in a small alcove even higher. He was fortunate to discover that it had no lock and was able to seize the thin contents, constitued of a health potion and steel boots.

Once have emptied the tower of all its contents, he resumed his path in the direction of Bleak Falls Barrow, It was only some hundred meters farther, hidden by the mountain.  
He still took advantage of the darkness to approach discreetly and took out some bandits who protected the door, Elios was not able to refrain from turning around to contemplate the view which offered itself to him.  
Bleak Falls Barrow's hall was also majestic of outside as inside, even if bandits' presence could be heard. He had that has to make some steps to perceive them, seated in front of a campfire, fortunately, there was only two people, a man in leather armor and a woman in fur armor. Preferring the discretion to a direct meeting, Elios took its bow and notched an arrow, before getting closer discreetly to have a better sight of his targets.  
The woman was on the other side of the fire, whereas the man was of his, he released the rope, sending the arrow directly to the throat of the closest, then notched another arrow, taking advantage of the time gained by the surprise effect and killed the remaining bandit.  
Once both targets were eliminated, he got closer to the camp, and having searched the corpses, approached the chest stuck between two rocks. It was locked with a weak lock, which took him only a few seconds to pick, he sank then more porfoundly into the ruins. The only bandit he didn't kill had died from a puzzle that was likely put in place to keep out trespassers and grave-robbers. In the middle of the room was a lever to unlock the gate that prevented him from going farther into the ruins which the bandit pulled without caution. Immediatly poisoned arrows directed at the lever shot without mercy, killing him before he hit the ground. To the left were three rotatable pillars with a symbol on each of the three facets. Statue baring similars symbols hung overhead the gate locked by the puzzle. One of the statue had fallen but its symbole could still be seen. Elios matched the pillars in the same orders as they appeared before cautiously pulling the lever. He noticed on the left a wooden staircase which fell down deeper in the depths of the ruins, it is only by approaching it that he heard the characteristic noises of skeevers. Preferring not to be taken by surprise, he prepared his bow and an arrow before going down as discreetly as possible the staircases. They were three, running in around a stony table in the middle of the room, when Elios shoot down the first one, the others rushed at him, he welcomed them with sword and dagger, quickly exterminating them. Having searched the room, he continued his path by the corridor on the other side of the chamber, a faint voice began to be heard, calling for help. He arrived to another room whose entrance was blocked by cobwebs, the voice stopped its call and asked a single question "Who's there ? Harknirr? Bjorn ? It's me Arvel! Get me down from here !" some slash of his sword freed the way, barely did he put a foot in the room, that he saw an enormous frostbite spider fall from the ceiling. He didn't gave it the time to come down as he quickly drew his bow and began to shoot arrow after arrow, when the spider reached the ground, it rushed at him, forcing him to threw himself on the side to avoid its poisened fangs. He quickly recovered and unsheathed his sword before bringing it down on the head of the arachnid, this blow, alongside the arrows fired beforehand overcame this monstruosity. Elios approached the man captured in the cobwebs when this one spoke :  
" Hey you !"  
"Yes?" answered Elios  
"Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here:" ordered Arvel  
"only if you agree to lead me there" retorted the Breton  
"Okay, now free me " gave up the elf  
"In this case no problem" Elios took his sword and cut down the cobwebs holding Arvel prisoner. The Dunmer began running away, deeper in the ruins while shouting "You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone !"

Elios stared at him fleeing before calmly walking after him, mumbling: " Who's crazy enough to to run while yelling in Nordics ruins ?" Not even one minute later, Elios heard a cry of pain coming from the next room, when he reached it, he saw three draugr wandering around Arvel's body. 'This idiot had to awakens them' were the thoughts of the Breton when he sneaked discreetly behind one the undead before pierçing its head with his dagger. He caught the body when this one collapsed and put it down slowly on the ground, to avoid making noise, he waited that another draugr passed close before killing it and repeating the operation for the last one. Once the room cleaned, he searched the corpses then continued his path as discreetly as possible, the corridors which he crossed were crowded with asleep draugr, which he exterminated not to be taken by surprise later.  
Elios continued his exploring of the ruins, killing draugr when they couldn't see him, few minutes passed before he found himself before a set of wooden doors, pushing the open, he only saw a giant litted braziers, he knowed he still had a long time to go before going out. Two hours and biggers pocket later, he saw another pair of doors, he sighed, hoping it would soon be the end, the pushed the door open and was surprised to find himself in a well preserved hallway, with walls engraved with images, nord walking toward a figure in robes, it could be only one thing, the hall of the temple.  
Looking toward the puzzle door, he remembered seeing the same symbol on the golden claw, he moved so that they matched the representation on the claw then inserted it in the holes before turning. The gears of the wall began moving before it descended slowly, allowing him to access the stairs behind. After climbing the stairs, he entered a large cavern, after a few minute, he saw a stone bride, leading to a platform accessed by a smal staircases. Close to the carved wall was a coffin, Elios came close to the wall while staying as far as he could from the coffin, he studied the wall but could understang anything writted on it. He took a parchment and draw the wall, he never uncountered another before and was surprised by those writing. When he was finished, he drew both his sword and his dagger, before slowly approching the coffin, only when he was a few feet from it, did the lid burst open, before landing in the water below.

The draugr that got out from it was different from the other, by seeing his helmet, imposing figure and relatively intact armor. He wielded a black old nordic greatsword glowing with a light red aura, indicating a fire enchantment, Elios took a few steps back, preparing for the hard fight awaiting him. The undead gripped his two-handed sword before charging the breton, trying to bisect him, Elios ducked and retaliated by swinging his sword toward the draugr midsection where it connected, cutting through skin. Enraged, the undead roared toward his adversary "FUS-RO-DAH" sending him flying toward the word wall, Elios impacted hard with the wall and felt groggy for a few second, he barely had the time to recover as the greatsword was falling on him. He rolled out of the way and profited of the oppotunity to penetrate the draugr guard, and rammed both sword and daggers in the undead, the former under the arm and the latter in his head.  
The draugr fell dead, sword clattering on the floor, Elios took the time to rest a little before searching the decaying body. The first thing he took was the greatsword, its enchantment was powerful, then the golds before any other valuable, but what he found next puzzled him, 'what kind of draugr sleep with a stone tablet ? It must be important.'

He took everything that was in the chest beside the coffin, before climbing the stairs behind the platform, it took him only a few minutes to get out of the ruins, the sun was waking up, feeling tired, he decided to go back to Riverwood before returning to Whiterun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim: left for dead**

**chapter 3**

Elios took his time to return to Riverwood, he was tired and preferred not to hurry up too much to be fresh in case of ambush. The journey took him about 3 hours, it happened a little before the sun is at its zenith, Elios returned to the only inn of the place, where he had slept the day before.  
The owner remembered of him and proposed the same chamber, he was not prayed and went to sleep. He slept even all day long and at night, learning in the morning that refugees of the small village of Helgen, further south had arrived, according to the rumors, a dragon had attacked them.  
Among these, was Ralof, the brother-in-law of the smith of the village, but also some other sombrages and two elfs who did not seem to take part of their camp.

Elios had breakfast on one of the tables of the inn when he saw two young wood elfs enter, he guessed that they had to be among the survivors, first and taller, close to 1m80 was the real beauty, she possessed as most of the members of her race, dark hair, but the eyes was as blue as the sky. The second, measured close 1m60, she had hair brown but the same eyes as her friend. It wasn't much his business even if he was curious about what passed there, but he was too close to the counter not to listen to their conversation:

" Can you go to Whiterun to ask for the jarl Balgruuf's help ? " The request did not too much seem to surprise the 2 young women.  
" Of course Delphine " assured the tallest one.  
The innkeeper looked at Elios before pointing at him: " if you need help, you can always ask Elios, the young Breton seated not far from you ".  
Their looks rested on him, he pretended not to have noticed them but was obliged to raise his eyes when one of them coughed discreetly in her hand.  
They observed each others a few seconds before the youngest, asked him in a shy voice, "would it disturb you to accompany us? "

Elios reflects a few seconds before answering them " Why not, I have to go to it anyway ", stressing his answer with a shrug.  
A smile appeared on the lips of the youngest whereas her accomplice looked less nervous.  
The elf with dark hair introduced herself as Luane whereas the one with brown hair was her younger sister Nireli.  
" When do you plan to leave ? " Asked Elios

" most earlier if you don't mind "

" In this case I fetch my stuff and we can leave " with this, he went to his room, took his stuff then returned the key to the owner there before coming back to their side.

They were amazed when they saw him return with an overfilled backpack and a big flat stone look alike object wrapped in some fabric.  
They set off at once, taking advantage of the morning fresh air, the journey took place without any problems and they were able to see the city after having walked half a day, their only meeting was a group of imperials escorting a prisoner.

When they reached the door, they were stopped by one of the guards, asking them for what they came to do at Whiterun, Luane explained the request of the innkeeper and they were able to enter the town.  
When they passed in front of the Warmaiden's, Elios asked them to wait for him a few moments. They observed him getting closer to an imperial working on the forge, she turned to face him when he approached then guided him towards the store.

Elios got out from it at the end of a few minutes, he had returned more that Adrienne had planned, she bought the surplus, allowing him to have again some gold.  
He got rid of everything but the enchanted claymore and the graved stone taken from the hands of the draugr, Luane and Nireli continued to follow him because it was their first time in this city, he took advantage of it to present them the city, while going to Dragonreach.  
They were impressed penetrating there, the majestic room amazed them because of its size and simplicity, but they did not have time to continue to be stunned because Elios waited for them.  
When they approached the fire, a dunmer approached them, unsheathing at the same time her sword and called out to them:

" Who are you to interrupt this meeting? " her voice transpired hostility "

We have news of Riverwood " Elios just had stoped speaking when another voice graver resounded from the end of the room:  
" It's alright, Irileth. I want to hear what they have to say. "  
The dunmer moved away, not happy that the jarl accepted to meet these individuals, the young Breton did not hesitate and advanced till the bottom of the steps leading to the throne, before putting one knees on the ground and lowering his head.

Not knowing what to do, the two sisters imitated him, before Elios greeted this man:  
"Jarl Balgruuf"  
The jarl observed them, then made them a sign of the head, inciting them to speak, to explain the reason of this visit, Luane didn't hesitated:  
" I was at Helgen with my younger sister when the dragon attacked, it killed almost everybody before flying away in the direction of Riverwood and Whiterun, the innkeeper Delphine de Riverwood sends us to ask for help in case of it's return "

Balgruuf was surprised that the young elfs in front of him survived the attack of one of these monsters of legend, its fellings visibles on his face.  
The imperial at the side of the jarl seemed to wake up finally at the mention of sending troops to Riverwood, he did not hesitated to make his opinion heard:  
" The Jarl de Falkreath risks to take deployment of soldier as the preparation of an attack "  
Balgruuf answered him with a dry tone: " I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughter my people !"

Proventus took a contrite air, hesitating to answer before declaring that his responsibilities waited for him, the jarl the observed him leave, irritated, before turning around towards the trio in front of him.  
He sighed before extricating himself from his throne, waving to them, inviting them to follow him.  
Balgruuf led them towards one room, to the right of the hall, when they reached its entrance they were able to see a mage tilted on a map, the concentrated air.  
The jarl cleared his throat to draw his attention, before informing the mage of the reason of his presence: " Farengar, I think I' ve found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill them in with all the details "

He was not able to refrain from smiling before retorting " Of course, Jarl Balgruuf. You seem to have found me some able assistants. I'm sure they will prove most useful"  
The North began laughing before leaving in the direction of its throne, once left, the mage turned to the group;  
" I need that you go to the Break Falls Barrow to get back an object for me "  
Nireli, not knowing the whereabouts of the ruins asked then where they were and was surprised with the answer.

" We were there this morning! "  
The mage took an air surprised before answering: " I am sorry but you have to return there in this case "  
Before one of his friend could open their mouths, Elios interrupted them " It depends, what object have to we get back? "  
Farendal looked at him suspiciously before presenting him the sketch of a tablet looking like a map.  
He looked at the drawing a few moments before seizing the package on back, he put it on the table with a loud noise, testifying of his weight.  
He unpacked it before presenting it to the mage " Is it this the one that you want? "

Farengar was impressed, he just asked to this group to fetch the stone and it was immediately in front of him!

"... How? "

Elios shrugged: " someone else had already sent me to the ruins looking for something else " Farendal began laughing at the luck which he had.  
Luane and Nireli were in the same state as the mage, it was the simplest work of their life! They simply had to wait for a few minutes before having it ended thanks to the young Breton.

The laughter of the mage eventually attracted the jarl and his housecarl, whom were surprised to find a joyful Farengar, an amused Breton and amazed elfs only moments after having left the room.  
Farendal stopped laughing when he saw Balgruuf. But kept a big smile on his lips " You were right Balgruuf, they are better that the precedents! "

The smile of the mage was contagious and reflected on the faces of everyone of those present.  
The jarl then made told the three to follow him and to let the mage return to his studies, he led them them back towards his throne, sat there then addressed them:  
" I have to reward you for helping Farendal, what do you wish for ? "  
Both elfs looked at each others before turning back toward him,  
" We just arrived in Skyrim, some gold will be enough for us "  
" Is 800 gold enough for you? "  
They took time to think before answering him:  
" It's perfect, my jarl "

He then turned to Elios, " And you Breton? "  
" Some gold will also be good enough for me "  
" 400 golden coin in this case "  
" Thank you, my jarl "  
It's at this moment when Irileth and a breathless guard arrived, the dunmer stopped in front of Balgruuf, quickly addressed him, " My jarl ", then turned to the soldier which got his breath back,

" Tell him what you told me. About the dragon. "  
The guard recovered, " Uh … that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

Balgruf was amazed, a dragon roamed around his hold, "What did it do ? Is it attacking the tower ?"  
"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I tought it would come after me for sure." The jarl put his hand on the shoulder of the guard,  
"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down here." Irileth lowered her head, acknowledging the order.  
"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."  
"Good. Don't fail me."

Balgruuf turned around towards the group, "There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friends. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons then anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchased property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armory", he gave the axe to Luane then dismissed them.


End file.
